Season 8
The eighth season of Charmed began airing on September 25, 2005 on The WB. Airing on Sundays at 8 P.M., the season consisted of 22 episodes and concluded its airing on May 21, 2006. Charmed: The Final Season, also Charmed: The Complete Eighth Season (region 2), was released in a six-disc box set on September 11, 2007 and later in a complete collection on November 18, 2008. DVD summary Get ready for the ultimate ride in supernatural entertainment! In Charmed: The Final Season, the magical Halliwell sisters Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan) face their biggest challenges in love, life and death as they try one last time to fulfill their destiny! Join them in their fight to protect Leo from the Angel of Death, and witness their devastating battle when demons conspire to take over the Underworld! Charmed: The Final Season's 6 discs deliver 22 episodes of nonstop thrills, suspense and a climactic finale! [[The Charmed Ones|The Charmed Ones]] are ready. Are you? Cast and Characters Main Cast *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (Does not appear in "Mr. & Mrs. Witch", "Payback's a Witch", "Repo Manor", "12 Angry Zen", "The Last Temptation of Christy", "Engaged and Confused", "Generation Hex", "The Torn Identity", "The Jung and the Restless" and "Gone with the Witches") Recurring Cast Notes and Trivia * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the eleventh of September 2007 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for other regions in February, March, April and September 2007, it wasn't released in Japan. Unlike the previous seasons it does include bonus features. * The Region 1 DVD's title is "The Final Season" instead of the regular "The Complete Eighth Season". The regular title was used for the Region 2 DVD's. * Due to licensing issues with the normal opening theme, How Soon Is Now?, it was replaced with the New Instrumental Theme Music for the DVD release. This new music would also be used as the opening for the entire series on Netflix. * The DVD box-set for region 2 is different than the box-set for region 1. Rose McGowan is lowered to the height of Alyssa Milano and Holly Marie Combs, Holly's shirt changes color from green to black, the color is black instead of yellow, and the scrying crystal is replaced with red crystal ball. It also says "The Complete Eighth Season" instead of "The Final Season". * In the region 2 version of the "Charmed: The Complete Series" Book of Shadows set, season eight's color scheme is dark blue. This was released in Europe prior to the eighth season's individual release, so this may indicate that an early cover art idea for region 2's season 8 set was dark blue in color. * Kaley Cuoco joins the series as young rebel-witch Billie Jenkins. * The opening credits have changed slightly with mostly new clips for each main cast member and new clips at the end of the opening featuring the three main lead actresses and Kaley Cuoco. * Kaley Cuoco is added in between Holly Marie Combs and Brian Krause in the opening credits, moving Krause back to the end of the credits. Brad Kern stated that the credit was initially going to be either "with Brian Krause" or "and Brian Krause", but since this would have raised the costs, the idea was scrapped. The last time Brian was the last cast member in the opening was during season 2, when he himself was added to the opening. * The three main actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, insisted that they would not wear any costumes or prosthetic make-up this season. In turn, any kind of transformations for the sisters would either not involve prosthetics, or would use seperate actors as the creatures instead of the actual actresses * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, as well as Kaley Cuoco appeared in every episode of the season. Brian Krause was temporarily written out of the show due to budget cuts and the arrival of three new characters, Henry Mitchell, Christy Jenkins and Coop (which was forced onto the writers by the network). * This is the only season since her introduction not to see Paige traveling in time. * Both the season premiere and the season finale have the word 'Charmed' in the title. * The sisters' powers each see some develop this season: Piper can easily deviate projectiles by exploding them and can freeze upper-level demons to some success, Phoebe starts receiving premonitions that make her think of her long-term future and Paige can now independently heal along with being able to access more Whitelighter powers such as Photokinesis and Hovering. *Darryl Morris is absent this season after leaving for the East Coast at the end of the previous season. This makes season 8 the only season to not feature him. *This is the only season where none of the Charmed Ones has lost any of their powers. Videos An Interview with Holly Marie Combs Episode List External links * * * Category:Seasons Season 8 Season 8